ZGMF-X12D/θ Destiny Gundam Astray Out Frame D
The ZGMF-X12D/θ Destiny Gundam Astray Out Frame D is a variant of the ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D featured in the photo-novel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ZGMF-X12D/θ Destiny Gundam Astray Out Frame D is the Astray Out Frame D Equipped with the ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam's θ Destiny Silhouette, granting it access to a new propulsion system, two MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship laser swords and two telescopic barrel beam cannons. However, 8 was unable to analyse the θ Destiny Silhouette completely, thus the Out Frame D could not utilize its full capabilities. Armaments ;*Beam Signs :Mounted in the side skirt armor, the pair of beam signs are designed for signalling purposes such as displaying signs, words or even video. Unlike normal beam sabers, the beam signs can be configured to any color, or multiple colors at once. By increasing their output, the beam signs can function temporary as make-shift beam sabers, beam shields, whips or even a beam nunchaku weapon. The beam signs can also be attached to one of Out Frame's winch cables and spun rapidly to produce a much larger beam shield. In beam shield mode, the beam signs are capable of blocking even a positron blaster cannon. However as they are not really designed to be used as a weapon, prolonged usage as one will damage and render them useless. ;*Beam Rifle :The same rifle as the one used by Out Frame, it is the suit's primary long-ranged weaponry and is meant for self-defense. It can link up with the MS's high performance sensor for accurate shooting. It also has a special launch system which is usually occupied by a single grenade. ;*MMI-710 "Excalibur" Anti-ship Laser Sword :Mounted on the θ Destiny Silhouette at the back, the pair of MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship laser swords are the same sword as those used by the ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam. They are large physical swords with a laser blade along their cutting edge, and as their name implies they can be used to destroy ships in space and naval ships on Earth, although they are mostly used against mobile suits during combat. The two swords can be joined at their hilts to form a large dual-bladed ambidextrous form. ;*Telescopic Barrel Beam Cannon :Mounted on the θ Destiny Silhouette at the back, the pair of beam cannons are the mobile suit's most powerful long-range weapons, possessing firepower that is capable of destroying most battleships with a single shot. When deployed, the beam cannons are positioned over or under the shoulders, and their barrels will extend to their full length. Special Equipment & Features ;*Gun Camera :A high-resolution camera in the form of a gun. Used to take images while on the battlefield. ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Multi-Pack :A special adapter for the Striker Pack hardpoint that allows the use of ZAKU series' Wizard Packs and the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam's Silhouette Packs. It because of this equipment that Out Frame D can be equipped with θ Destiny Silhouette. History Jess and friends are at Kaite Madigan's house to pick up parts needed to fit the Mars Jacket onto the Civilian Astray when they are attacked, first by Ile De Llorar and his ZGMF-YX21R+X11A Proto-Saviour+11, and then by ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam Unit 1 piloted by Mare Strode. During the battle, Ile decides to help Jess and uses the Proto-Saviour+11's Quantum Computer Virus to detach the θ Destiny Silhouette from Destiny Impulse. Jess subsequently equips the θ Destiny Silhouette on his Out Frame D and manages to force Mare to retreat. Trivia *Out Frame D's head crest displays the text "X-12 DODICI", which means "Twelve" in Italian and is a reference to its model number. External Links *ZGMF-X12D/θ Destiny Astray Out Frame D on MAHQ